Emerald and Obsidian Origin Story
by EmeraldGem92
Summary: This is the origin story of my two oc's Emerald and Obsidian! This is my first story please give critique that might HELP and not just make me feel bad thank you! This is only rated T because I am unsure how intense it might become.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

POV:Obsidian

"Log date 4 01001 14 It's been 2 Earth days since my Brother's gem was sliced in half I've decided to contact Yellow diamond and ask if there is a gem that might be able to fix his gem" He sighs and closes his recording device putting it next to his brothers gem he gets his Transmitter out and calls the Yellow Diamond control center "Y-Yes Hello May I talk to Yellow diamond?" he says to the pearl working she replies one moment and get's yellow diamond the video control "Thank you for seeing me my diamond" he says looking at her nervously "My twin brother Obsidian's gem has been broken in half is there any gem who might be able to heal it?" He asks hopeful she frown at him "There was only one gem that might've been able to help and I wouldn't ask her to waste her power on your simple brother" she says before ending the transmission. Upset Obsidian decides to go ask the jasper incharge of this area for help. "Excuse me Jasper, I was asked by yellow diamond to find a gem able to heal other gems. Is there such a gem here?" He says hopeful "There was only one gem who could do that and she well let's just say she's dead to us." Jasper says before walking away. Obsidian grabs jaspers shoulder spinning her to face him "Who is this gem?" He asks forcefully "I have no reason to tell you, Obsidian." She replies before walking into her quarters. Obsidian Sighs and walks back to his quarters "Who could it be... She must be apart of the resistance but who?" He says to himself...

 **POV:Emerald**

I walk down the cooridor and pass my guard obsidian's room, knowing he is upset by his brother being sliced in half. I over hear him talking to his recording device and hear him say he's trying to find a gem that can heal his brother. I hurridely go back to my room and contact the jasper in control of this area "Jasper my remaining guard is trying to find a gem to heal his brother. You musn't tell him who she is." I say "Why shouldn't I tell your guard who she is?" Jasper replies I scowl and sigh "If he finds out he might try and contact her and we're at war we can't have him distracted trying to find Rose Quartz!" I say "fine just make sure he doesn't go rogue we don't need an obsidian on their side." Jasper replies I smile at jasper "Trust me he won't I have a plan in place!" I end the communication and open a transmission to Yellow Diamond "Hello My diamond I wanted to inform you one of my guards has been sliced in half by the Rebels if you could please, my diamond, Do not tell my other guard about Rose Quartz's power he is attempting to heal his brother and he might turn to their side if he finds out about her power." I say before bowing "Fine if that is all Emerald" Yellow Diamond replies before terminating the communication.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **POV: Obsidian**

After speaking with Jasper I decided to go ask the diplomat I was sent here to guard. Walking over to Emeralds room I hear him talking as he ends a trasmission I overhear him meantion Rose Quartz having healing powers. I Quickly leave and go back to my room preparing to find her during the night as I'm packing a bag there is a knock at my door I open it after hiding the bag and see emerald standing there "Sir?" I say and motion him to come inside "Obsidian I know you heard me earlier and let me inform you now. you do NOT want to find Rose Quartz." Emerald says after closing the door. I look at him stunned that he knew "How did you... Why shouldn't I find Rose?" I sit on one of the seats in my room "You shouldn't go after her because bad things will happen I can see it" Emerald replies his gem glowing. "You knew all along what was going to happen to my brother didn't you Emerald?" I say angrily "Well I-" Emerald says getting cut off "You did know! How could you let him do this emerald! And how could you hide the gem that can heal my brother from me!" I say yelling at emerald "This had to Happen! Trust me obsidian just unpack your bag and go to the Training center" Emerald Tells me stressing That I staying put "Fine maybe I will" I reply starting to unpack my bag "Thank you Obsidian" Emerald says before leaving the room. I sigh and once I'm sure emerald is gone I repack my supply kit and stealthily sneak out the window using my power to turn myself completely black matching the night.

 **POV: Emerald**

After returning to my room I sigh knowing that obsidian went anyway. I grab a small bag of supplies and walk out of the structure going to find him. While on the path to where I met Rose Quartz to discuss her standing down I suddenly am flat on the ground with my armor on turning I look up and see nothing I assume it's obsidian using his powers. "Obsidian friend I don't wish to harm you let me up" I say to the force holding me down "Then go back to the hub I don't wish you to be here" the force replies before decloaking and revealing himself as obsidian. I take my armor off and push him off me standing up "Obsidian If you go to Rose Quartz you will never be allowed back. Even if succeding and healing your brother!" I say staring at obsidian "If I don't go then I'll never see him again! I have to try!" Obsidian replies pushing me to the ground and walking down the path "how are you gonna find them? You don't have future vision!" I say as he walks away "I'm sure I'll find them... what's future vision?" He asks turning back "It's a special power me and my sister have we can see paths into the future it's how I know you shouldn't do this!" I say staring at him "Then your coming with me to help!" He says grabbing me and pulling me along "If it'll keep you out of trouble then fine! but you have to come back and never tell anyone!" I say pushing him away "Fine." Obsidian replies "Where to?" He asks "That way is fine." I says leading through the woods.


	3. Character Description

I wanted to give some desciption to Emerald and Obsidian to let you see it in better light.

Name: Emerald

Height: 6' 4'

Skin color: Tinted Green

Gem: Emerald

Gem location: Upper forehead

Mental age: 14-25

Strength: 6 (on a scale of 1-10)

Weapon: Armour

Magic: minor future vision

Personality: Light but rough and has hidden aspects he doesn't allow others to know about.

Special powers: Can swim in lava without being harmed.

Name: Obsidian

Height: 5'5

Skin color: Tinted black

Gem: Obsidian

Gem Location: Middle of his back

Mental age: 17-20

Strength: 8 (scale 1-10)

Weapon: Battle Axe, Learns other weapons later on

Magic: He creates a light force field around his gem

Personality: Down trodden but upbeat most of the time

Special Powers: Can Hide himself in the night blending into everything behind hime


	4. Chapter 3 (Revised)

**Chapter 3**

 **POV:Moonstone**

I was scouting around the path Towards our base and noticed a gem heading straight towards us and decided to get a closer look without asking the General for permission. I was using the moonlight to bend the wave lengths around me so I was virtually invisible as I headed closer I noticed the green gem holding onto something behind him but couldn't see what it was.

As I got closer I heard him mumbling something about finding Rose Quartz and I followed him not noticing something behind him till it tackled me "Why have you been following us?" The Gem asked holding moonstone to the ground "I'm a scout for Rose Quartz and you are talking about her so I decided to find out why!" I replied as I try and push the gem off me "We're trying to find her because she has healing powers does she not?" The gem says as he gets up and stands over her "She does indeed but why should I allow you to get to her? I have sworn to protect her!" I say standing tall a full head taller than the gem that tackled me "Who are you anyway?" I ask the gem "My name is Obsidian Unit FW-192 My Brother was sliced in half by The renegade pearl and I need rose to heal him!" He says looking down with disgust as he says his designation "Who's this you're with then?" I say glancing up at the tall green gem "I'm Emerald a diplomat of Yellow Diamond. Can you please bring us to Rose? I know where she is thanks to... well I can't say but I know where she is" I sigh at Emerald "I'll lead you to her fine but no more disappearing act" I say to Obsidian as he goes invisible and back again "Fine, please, I need to get my brother back" I nod and start leading them down a hidden path to rose

 **POV:Obsidian**

I turn invisible and back again staring at the gem "Fine, please, I need to get my brother back" I grimace as she nods and starts leading us into the wilderness "What's your name anyway?" I ask after a few minutes "In the Rebellion I go by Moonstone but my product number is 152-5T42F" She replies without turning around. "Thank you moonstone for helping us." Emerald tells her gently putting a hand on her shoulder "I know you didn't have too" Moonstone shrugs him off "rose will be happy to help she always is..." She says before turning around quickly facing them "what I want to know before I bring you any closer is why a Aristocrat is helping a Guard? This is not like homeworld and I want to know NOW" She says her hand over her gem glaring at Emerald. I quickly step infront of him and am suprised that he doesn't already have his armor on. "Why am I helping him? Let me ask you, Moonstone, Have you ever met a Male gem besides Obsidian and I?" She wavers for a moment the glares again "Once He was my commander. Why?" She asks still poised to take her weapon out. I look up at emerald then return to my defensive stance infront of him "H-How are male gems made Emerald?" I ask after getting back into defensive stance "It has only happened 5 times to my knowledge. When our diamonds fuse together they form a super gem of sorts.. that gem creates a by-product which then forms a male gem..or two" He says glancing at obsidian still very calm as they prepare to fight "When they first fused I was created during their first fusion they we're calmer and peaceful which is why I'm a diplomat. I was given to Yellow diamond since she needs someone to balance her anger." I gasp then stand down and stare at emerald "This can't be true! t-that means My brother and I are just...mistakes!" I say staring at emerald. Emerald sighs and opens his mouth to reply when he turns his armor on and turns around staring behind us...


End file.
